lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Once Upon A Time Machine in the West
Once Upon A Time Machine in the West is a playable level in LEGO Dimensions based around Back to the Future Story Mode Plot After collecting all 5 Keystones Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle detect a power signature and attempt to follow it leading them to the 1885 version of Hill Valley, trying to find the source of this power signature. They came across Mayor Hubert who then showed a failed attempt at introducing electricity to the town. After an awkward conversation, he invited them to visit the town and informed them of the town fair that was a lot of people attending. Seeing as there's nothing going on at all, they decide to help the locals in the area. After some time, the crowd moves on and the heroes go to the main street. However, they notice something in the sky thinking it's the cause of the power signature the trio stare in awe as Doc Brown driving the DeLorean appears after being struck by lightning in 1955. After noticing that he's in 1885, he asks them to help move the DeLorean, since anyone seeing an actual car in 1885 would lead to severe consequences. They hide the car in a wagon, and Doc Brown thanks them while heading to the mines, also warning them of Mad Dog Tannen. Progressing down the main street, all the citizens are panicking and hiding, then they see a cowboy in front of them, suspecting him to be Mad Dog, however, they see the real Mad Dog throwing Seamus McFly out of the Saloon. Batman, noticing something on Wyldstyle's Relic Scanner, suspects the cowboy to be the cause of the power signature. The cowboy challenges the heroes to a duel until Wyldstyle reminds Batman that none of them have an actual gun. The cowboy, revealed to be the power signature Wyldstyle was tracking and his real identity was Lord Vortech, pulls out his staff and drives them away by summoning The Daily Planet. He then blocks them with the Kwik-E-Mart, The Valiant, The Statue of Liberty, the Sphinx, and MetalBeard's Sea Cow, they eventually reach Vortech and goad him into a real battle. Vortech then summons a barrier, which Wyldstyle recognises as the walls on Vorton, causing Gandalf to realise that the villains they've fought were merely pawns, and Vortech mentions that he's not even on the chessboard, but being the hand controlling every piece. The heroes fight him with the Locate Keystone but eventually retreat back to Vorton as he's too strong. After taunting them, Vortech begins to look for the Flux Capacitor, as it's the Foundation element for Back to the Future. Meanwhile, Marty and Doc Brown land the DeLorean and find the ridiculous amount of wreckage left behind by Vortech, humourously citing that it was the result of them destroying the space-time-continuum. Walkthrough Citizens in Peril * Clara Clayton When you passed by the area where Honest Joe Statler is standing next to his business billboard, you can hear Clara screaming for some help while riding an out-of-control horse. There is a plant shoot near where Clara is struggling. You need a character or vehicle with the Plant Growth Ability to water the plant for it to grow a giant carrot that the horse can eat and to bring Clara to safety. Rule Breaker * 100,000 Studs Abilities needed to complete the Level 100% * Growth Ability * Arcade Dock Machine * Hazard Cleaner Ability * Silver LEGO Blowup Ability * Time Travel Ability * Portal Gun Ability Transcript Main article: Once Upon A Time Machine in the West/Transcript Trivia *The name of this level is a reference to the classic 1968 film "Once Upon a Time in the West". *In the intro of the level, there are some references to The LEGO Movie's The Old West. The music in the intro is the music from the world in the game and also we can hear a pianist play "Everything Is Awesome" from the movie. *The secret area in this game is Hill Valley (2015) which can only be accessed by the Time Travel Ability. *When the heroes help Doc Brown move the DeLorean, he mentions that he's off to the mines, alluding to the fact that he hid the DeLorean in a mine so Marty and 1955 Doc Brown would find it several years later and repair it. This suggests that the story level takes place directly after the second Back to the Future movie. *There is a glitch that can happen during the part where Lord Vortech turns into an eagle where you can fall to a later section of the level. *Clara's Citizen in Peril moment is a reference to Back to the Future III, wherein she rented a horse to get to 1885 Hill Valley after someone failed to fetch her, only for the horse to have a panic attack from seeing a snake, causing her death by falling into the Shonash/ Clayton/ Eastwood Ravine in the original timeline prior to Doc Brown and Marty McFly's intervention in the film. *Many fans unfamiliar with the Doctor Who franchise mistook The Valiant for the SHIELD Helicarrier from the Marvel Cinematic Universe series. Gallery BB6A8A81-8650-4069-9A2F-1C4ED7FAD790.PNG BB1BE4E1-465E-453F-8266-6A2F6F64DAFF.PNG BATMAN&WILDSTYLEVSVORTECH.png BATWINGVSLORDVORTECH.png hill valley showdown.png Vortech.jpg|Lord Vortech's original scrapped Western disguise for the level Cowboy vortech with staff.png|Lord Vortech's Revised Western disguise for the level Cowboy vortech.png Giant vortech.png|Lord Vortech's giant LEGO form in 1885 Hill Valley BATWINGVSLORDVORTECH.png|The level Boss Fight as seen in the LEGO Dimensions Announcement Trailer with a giant Lord Vortech and some Flying Monkeys Category:Levels Category:Index Category:Back to the Future Category:Story Mode Levels Category:Back to the Future Levels Category:2015 Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Levels